


Kingdom of Flames

by BVinney



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Original Character(s), Scorfuma, Trans Male Character, catradora, seamista - Freeform, spinnetossa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVinney/pseuds/BVinney
Summary: She-ra universe with me as Spark the flame princess. She is automatically hated by all because of their fear of her power. She is known to be ruthless and cruel, Glimmer and Angella avoid her because of her past with Castaspella but she is Netossa's best friend and when push comes to shove they need all the Princesses for the Princess Alliance right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella/Original Character, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	1. Princess Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with out of no where so its either going to be amazing or terrible. Lets find out. (Disclaimer) The story line is not mine I have only made small changes to include my character. I own none of the characters except Spark the rest are copyrighted by Netflix and Dreamworks within the show.

"Ahh the All-Princess Ball."  
Spark hummed as the invitation rolled out infront of her.  
"The day I've been dreading this whole year."  
"I understand your majesty but this ball is tradition it would look very bad on our kingdom if you did not attend."  
Burn the fire general said from Spark's right side. She let out an audible sigh as she threw the invitation to the ground.  
"You mean it would look worse. We are already hated amoung the Rebelion and throughout Etheria."  
Burn only nodded and Spark shook her head in displeasure.  
"Very well, what do I need to know this year?"  
Burn looked away as he spoke.  
"The theme is Winter Wonderland and it is being held in the Kingdom of Snows hosted by Princess Frosta." Sigh.

...... 

Adora

Early morning in Bright Moon. The sun shining in through the castle hallways as Adora knocks on a familiar door.

"Uh, Hey Guys? I got an invite for the All-Princess Ball Winter Wonderland! Do you know what this is?"

"Princess Prom!" Bow and Glimmer yelled simulatiously.

"Princess Prom! Princess Prom! We are going to Princess Prom!"

"Okay, you've gone crazy got it. I'll just come back later." Bow laughed as he grabbed Adora by the shoulders.  
"The All-Princess Ball is a meeting of all the princesses of Etheria."

"And a Giant Party!" Glimmer yelled as she teleported. "Dancing, food, fancy dresses."

"Dancing?" Adora let out nervously.

"It only happens once a decade. I've been waiting years for this!" Glimmer said while smiling with the signiture glitter in her eyes.

"Uh...But y'know, I'm... I'm only a Princess sometimes. Are you sure I should even go?"

"Of course. Every princess is invited! That includes you."  
"Oh yeah its all in the invite." Bow mentioned as he grabbed the scroll and let it flow onto the floor and into the wall.

"Okay. Rules for Greeting the Hostess. Expected curtsy depth. Proper stair-descending etiqutte?" Adora finished with a sarcastic laugh.

"The ball has been going on for centuries theres a lot of really old etiquette stuff you gotta do before you can party."  
"But it's gonna be so fun!" Glimmer said excitedly. "And Princess Frosta is hosting this year in the Kingdom of Snows! Her magic is incerdibly powerful. She'd be a huge get for the Rebellion."

Adora sat down and whimpered overwhelmed with the oncoming information. Glimmer smiled reassuringly before following her statement.

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you and so will Bow since he's going as my plus one."

"Uhhh... Actually."

"Together, the three of us can handle anything."

"About that..."

"It's the best friend squad in action.Right, Bow?"

"I'm going with Perfuma!"

"Whaaat?" Glimmer screamed causing Bow to shrink back.

.....

Catra pacing back and forth in her new room back in the fright zone.

"I'm sick of this! Shaow Weaver failed to get Adora and if Hordak finds out she's disobeying him she'll take us down with her, It's time for some one new to take over. Me. So you in?"

"I'm hanging out in your room!" Scorpia said happily while chuckling.

"Unfortunately, you're the only one I can trust around here."

"Because we're best friends." Scorpia cut in with a smirk.

"Stop being so you and help me think! I have the beginning of a plan but it's not enough. I need to capture Adora so Shadow Weaver doesn't demote me. I need to impress Hordak so he'll make me the new Shadow Weaver. How do I do both?" Catra exclaimed while she paced back and forth.

"Why don't you try something at the All-Princess Ball. Every princess is gonna be there so Adora probably will be too, Ooooo this years theme is Winter Wonderland." Scorpia mentions as she unravels her invitation. Catra snaps her head up before jumping onto the bed beside Scorpia and snatching away the scroll.

"How did you get your claws on this?"

Catra ask as she begins to read.

"They sent it to me I'm a Princess."

"YOU'RE a princess?" Catra ask back surprised.

"Yeah you know? The Horde crash landed in my family's kingdom. We let them stay. My family gave Hordak our Runestone the Black Garnet."

"You're a princess?" Catra asked still in disbelief.

"Oh man I thought everyone knew." Scorpia said while scratching the back of her head nervously. "I mean it's covered in Force Captian Orientation."

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have skipped that." Catra said while handing back the invitation. "Okay you're a princess and you're going to the a Princess Ball."

"Oh, no, I'm not going. No one liked my family even before we joined the Horde. Ah... I never really, fit with the other princesses. I made them uncomfortable and.... yeah, they don't like that. They don't like me."

Catra smirked as she spoke up. "And that's exactly why you have to go. How dare those princesses pretend they're better than you just because you're different! How dare they abandon people just because the don't fit in with their perfect little lives!"

"Yeah!"

"How dare they take best friends and turn them into giant sword ladies who run off with people clearly inferior to you!"

"You're telling my whole life with your words!"

"Well its time to show those princesses a thing or two! You're going, I'm coming as your plus one, and we're going to make this a night no one will ever forget!" Catra let out darkly.

"Super Pal duo is going to prom!" Scorpia yelled as she pulled Catra into a hug.

.....

Spark stared out the window towards her kingdom with unease. The firery walls protecting her people glowing orange and dimmer by the day. Her eyes glanced down at her people going through their streets with ease smiles on their faces. Burn cleared his thoat as he came up behind her. "I need to protect them Burn, but I'm running out of ideas as to how. Who can I ask for help in this time of need when everyone has made me their enemy. The Horde's forces come in bigger numbers everyday. I can't let my people down."  
Spark exclaimed with tears in her eyes that turned to steam as they ran down her cheeks.

"You are a very kind and generous ruler Princess Spark. Your people know that and believe in you surely there will be someone at this ball who is willing to help Lightopia. Now stand up let me take your mesurments your dress tonight will be a show stopper."

Spark shone a greatful smile Burns way while standing as instructed. "Thank you Burn." He only smiled and nodded as he got to work.

.....

"She asked and I said yes I didn't think it would be a big deal." Bow told her as they continued to walk the halls of the castle.

"Its not it's fine. I'm just surprised. I mean, when did you two even talk about it?" Glimmer asked a bit let down.

"Oh she was super slick she asked me in the middle of the fight during the raid on that Horde base that was poisoning her lands."

"THATS super slick?"

"I thought it would be fun! And Perfuma's cool."

"Yeah she's fine. But we always go the events together. We have all our routine, we wear matching outfits, we share inside jokes, and then we eat ice cream afterwards. It's our thing!" Glimmer said hopeful while looking up at Bow.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a new thing. Look I gotta get ready we'll hang out with you guys there." Bow smiled while walking away.

"But I like our old thing." Glimmer said defeated while talking under her breath. Glimmer jumped as the door beside her was bust open.

"Glimmer! Good no time to waste." Adora shouted while grabbing her arm and yanking her inside. "I've been studying the invite. Advance prep will be the key to success. So i've devided the rules into three parts. Dance rules, Etiquette rules, and Rules for greeting the hostess." Adora gestured for Glimmer to sit down as she continued to speak. "I then broke the down the ballroom into quadrants and I'm familiarizing myself with targets." Adora continued to ramble as she handed Glimmer flash cards. "Go ahead ask me anyting." Glimmer looked down at the cards reading the first one.

"Princess Frosta."

"Ruler of the Kingdom of Snows, It's her first time hosting the ball, has the biggest kingdom outside of Bright Moon, neutral in the fight against the Horde. Allies with the Star Sisters who are friends with Mermista but not Sweet Bee who is dating Peekablue. As you can tell from the string. Up means friends, down means frenemies, and also I made an obstacle course." Adora said excitedly while lifting the curtain flashing a sight of the messy room behing her. "I'm feeling good! I've prepared for any and all possible scenarios and I am so ready for this ball!"

"Second."

"Huh?" Adora said coming off her information high.

"Princess Frosta has the second biggest kingdom outside of Bright Moon. Princess Spark's kingdom Lightopia is the biggest kingdom outside of Bright Moon."

Adora quirked her head to the side picking up the small fire patch that was meant to represent Lightopia.

"Oh no one ever mentioned her so I thought her kingdom was irrelevent. If she has the biggest kingdom why have we not gone to her to ask for her aid in the Princess Alliance?" Glimmers eyes went big before she looked around the leaned in closer to Adora.

"No one talks about Princess Spark her power is greatly feared throughout much of Etheria, her fire is the natural weakness to many of the other princesses magic and she is extremely powerful when she gets mad her flames can often grow out of contol so many choose to rather stay away from her kingdom. We don't talk about her because of her history with my Aunt Casta." Adora's eyes grew big with wonder as she listened to Glimmer. "Years ago they were very close, but Aunt Casta left her for her own personal gain to try and outshine my father which enraged Princess Spark. They said her flames from her kingdom could be seen all across Etheria and then all at once the light went out. The flame that made Lightopia, well, Lightopia went dark. 

"You're Aunt Casta doesn't seem like that sort of person!" Glimmer smiled. 

"Well no not anymore after the fail of the first Alliance and my fathers death she became a whole new person."

"Yes someone who constantly knits sweaters for her nieces friends." Adora said as she picked up her sweater off the table.

"Yes well no one has seen Princess Spark in years after the first Alliance broke off she closed the gates of her kingdom and no one has been in or out since." Glimmer said then looked thoughtful. "Well maybe Spineralla and Netossa have seen her."

Adora quirked her eyebrow. "Those two who are always at the meetings? I thought Bow said you don't even know what they do." Glimmer blushed as she spoke. "Well we don't but we know they have been here since the first alliance and it was said Netossa was Spark's bestfriend." Adora nodded as she updated her chart.

"Well when are we going to recruit her?" Adora said as she turned around and studied her ballroom layout.

"We aren't. Did you not hear what I just said? Spark has closed her gates, she is hated throughout Etheria and she has history with my aunt! I doubt she would even give us the time of day to hear what we have to say."

"Glimmer I am She-ra! She will listen and in order to form the Princess Alliance we need all the princesses don't we!"

"Well yeah." Adora grabbed her shoulders.

"Then it is settled! We will look to win Frosta and Sparks friendship tonight."

Glimmer laughed "Now thats impossible you can't be seen talking to one then trying to talk to the other, Spark and Frosta hate eachother they are literally fire and ice." Adora let out a defeated sigh as she looked back at her chart. "I'm ready for this ball to be over with." Glimmer laughed.

"Great. What are you wearing?"

"I was just gonna go as She-ra. She has better hair."

"Well you can't go as She-ra. They have a strict no weapons rule. Neutral ground and all. So you'll have to leave your sword at the door."

"Ugh!" Adora let out frustrated! "How are there still more parts to this invite?" Glimmer gasped beside her as her eyes sparkled.

"You know what this means?"

"That clothes aren't important and I should keep studying?"

"IT'S MAKEOVER TIME!" Glimmer screamed and tugged Adora towards the closet.

…..

Spark looked herself over in the mirror. Her dress was yellow it went along nice with her caramel skin. The dress was off shoulder with long sleeves and had a slit run up the side that showed off her leg. Her hair was down, the long curls hanging in their glory as her firery tips sparkled. She blushed before looking herself over again. She shook her head and covered her face. "This is to much." "Nonsense Princess." Burn called from across the room he was in a basic suit his head literally of fire. "Lets just get this over with." Spark announced annoyed as she walked over and grabbed his arm before disappearing in her flames.

….

After making a big deal about giving up her sword Adora and Glimmer entered the front "Woah! It's big."

"The Ball is one of our most ancient traditions. A princess's first Ball is a huge rite of passage. Plus the Kingdom of Snows is really big." Glimmer looked around excitedly taking in the castle around her.

"Which is why we need Frosta AND Spark, if they join us all the other princesses are sure to follow." Adora took in a deep breath as they reached the top steps before the throne. "Here we go." Adora quickly bowed before looking up. "That's Frosta but she's like ten?" A gasp could be heard from the crowd as the word seemed to echo.

"I'm eleven and three quarters." Glimmer looked up nervously before speaking.

"Revered hostess. We come into your hall under the ancient rules of hospitality, bringing greetings from Bright Moon. And She-re, the legendary warrior."

"You're welcome in the Kingdom of Snows under the ancient rule of hospitality. Leave conflict at the door and please enjoy the ball." Two snow guards came and pushed them down the stairs as Adora shot a quick thanks.

"You couldn't of mentioned that she was a kid?"

"You did all that research I figured you would know!" Glimmer shot back "You know what it's fine. There's plenty of time to still win her over. Now come on lets rock this ball!" They looked out into the crowd together Glimmers expression fell before Adora quickly spoke up "Hey look there's Entrapta."

Entrapta slid down a pole as she greeted. "Adora! Glimmer! Are you here to watch the social experiment too?"

"Social Experiment?"

Adora only got a nod as Entrapta spoke. "Different groups are thrown together and forced to mingle. Hierarchies form and break. It's the perfect place to observe behavior. AND THEY HAVE TINY FOOD!" Entrapta yelled excitedly before either could respond a hush came over the ballroom as all heads turned one way.  
"What's happening?" Adora quickly asked as Entrapta looked back through the crowd.

"The Queen of Fire as walked into Snowballs court! Oh how exciting."

Adora gasped as she watched Princess Spark descend the stairs into the ball room the crowd parted to let her towards the thrown. As she reached the top of the few steps up the princess and her companion bowed. As they raised both princesses took eachother in before a small nod was exchanged and Princess Spark turned and descended the stairs again. As if nothing happened the ball room once again filled with life.

"Oh this is good! Where's Bow I wanna show him my new recorder."

Glimmer sparked to life at this. "Oh Bow is coming later."

"Why didn't he come with you aren't you two friends?"

"Why would you think we're not?" Glimmer said defensively before being cut off.

"Wow did you see Spark? I have to go talk to her!" Adora continued to track the Princess with her eyes as a familiar purple and silver duo approached her. 

"Adora I already told you not here." Glimmer said annoyed as Entrapta yelled.

"There he is! Hey Bow!"

Glimmer looked up and Bow and Perfuma walking in together.

"They're matching. That's OUR bestfriend thing!" She said while angrily taking a step forward. 

"Feelings seem to be getting hurt." Entrapta whispered into her recorder.

"Hey, I'm here too don't make a big thing out of it." Mermista said in her 'I don't care about anything tone'.

Glimmer spoke while staring at Bow and Perfuma laugh "They're making their own inside jokes? What is Perfuma his new best friend now?"

"Not gonna get into whatever's happening there." Mermista said as Entrapta hovered while speaking into her recorder. "People walk around in circles." Mermista looked down and spoke "Or there, listen have you seen.."

"She's a beauty can't you seeee, She's attending this with me! She's my princess of the seaaaa. MERRRMISTAAAAA. Oh hey it's my crew!" Sea Hawk said as he threw his arm around Mermista. 

Adora smirked before looking at Mermista. "Soooo Sea Hawk is your plus one."

Mermista blushed before pushing Sea Hawk away "No. No. He is just my ride! Okay? Just. My. Ride."

Sea Hawk laughed quickly recovering "Of course." He said with a smile before leaning in and whispering to Adora "I am her plus one."

"This is the best social experiment I've ever been to!" Entrapta yelled as she stood up. 

"Whatever do they have a kelp bar?" Mermista asked as she walked away. "TO THE BUFFET." Sea Hawk yelled as we quickly went to follow. "ADVEN.. Oh hey Bow." He said as he passed by.

Adora smiled as Perfuma and Bow approached. "Hey." She got out before she was quickly tugged under Glimmer's arm.

"HAhaHA That's so funny Adora." Glimmer quickly said, "What a funny inside joke the two of us just came up with.

…..

"Hey Hothead."

Spark smiled as she turned to see Netossa and Spinnerella.

"Netossa, Spinnerella." She said while leaning to bow. "What do I owe this pleasure." Netossa laughed as she quickly wrapped her friend up in a quick hug.

"It's good to see you too Spark." Netossa said as she returned to Spinnerella's side. "I didn't think you would show honestly." Spark smiled as she turned her head and gave a small nod towards Spinnerella.

"It is the one event I can not skip." Spark said with a light laugh. "How have you two been anything new in paradise?" Netossa blushed as Spinnerella pulled her a little closer.

"They are getting the Princess Alliance back together." Spinnerella spoke taking the conversation in a more serious direction. "We would love if you would join." A rush of emotions came over Spark before she settled her face on indifference.

"You know how bad of a disaster it was last time, what is the difference this time?" Spark stated as she let herself get distant.

"It is being led by the legendary She-ra." That caught Spark's attention.

"She-ra? I thought she was nothing more than a myth?" Spark stated while raising her eyebrow.

"She is real and here no doubt, standing over by Glimmer and Bow do you remember them?" Sparks attention was lead to her right. Glimmer now a teenager stood sparkling same as ever awkwardly holding a blonde under her arm. Bow now grown into a young man stood next to a taller woman. 

"Which one exactly?"

"The one awkwardly in Glimmer's arms." Spark hummed in response to Spinnerella as she took them in. "That is She-re?" She asked with disbelief.

"Well no that is Adora but she can turn into She-ra." Spark hummed again as she turned back to her long term friends.

"I don't know. Y'all know how I am viewed now in Etheria I doubt they even want me to tag along. In fact if this wasn't a place of peace I am sure many would have it out for me even here."

Netossa smiled "Yes we know how you are viewed, but we also know who you really are. You are not the person people talk so badly of and your kingdom is the biggest outside of Bright Moon you would bring great power to the Alliance."

Spark stayed quiet as she took into consideration what her friends asked of her before thinking back to her kingdom. "I'm sorry old friends but I have more pressing matters back home my fire walls weaken each passing day and I must put my people first."

"She-ra could help with that y'know? At least talk to her." Netossa let out as she smiled reassuringly. 

"I promise to think about it." Spark said with a small smile. Spinnerella and Netossa both smiled and nodded as they let the conversation relax. 

"When was the last time you saw a ball like this?" Spinnerella asked while looking around.

"When Bright Moon hosted it." Spark said with a small smile, Spinnerella gave her a sad look as she shook her head. "Don't worry about that I am long over it." The couple gave Spark a silent study before letting the topic go.

"Spinerella! Netossa!" The woman with Bow said happily as she approached. The couple looked and smiled as they greeted their friends. Spark turned her head and took in Bow as he approached. He grew into a fine young man. Spark thought to herself as she excused herself from the group knowing the other two would not want to talk to her. She turned to Burn with a small smile as they made their leave.

…..

"Oh perfect Frosta's alone I'm going to try and smooth things over with her. Coming?" Adora asked Glimmer excitedly as Glimmer stared at Bow and Perfuma. "Okay nevermind. I'll just be right back." Adora approached politely as she spoke. "Reveared hostess, I've come to apologize for earlier. I was so rude."

"Yes you were." Frosta said not sparing her a glance. "but as you're only an honorary princess you can't be expected to know better."

"Your kingdom is truly beautiful Princess Frosta. I'm honored to be here."

"Thank you, I know and now I suspect you're going to ask me to join your rebellion." Frosta said finally looking at Adora.

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, Princesses talk you know?" Frosta said before turning to one of her servans to see her plate. "The snow peas and the cookies are touching. Do it right."

Adora kneeled before she spoke again. "Princess Frosta, the Rebellion needs you. Your kingdom is the second largest and your alliance could be the key to defeating the Horde."

"The Horde have not threatened us here if you need a large alliance speak with Princess Spark the Horde grow in numbers on her land, large amounts in fact, everyday." Adora was shocked.

"I had no idea, and the Horde have not come yet because the Kingdom of Snows is so out of the way. It is only a matter of time." Frosta sighed in annoyance as she looked back at Adora. "As I said if you are looking for someone who needs you enough to join go to Princess Spark. Please continue to enjoy the ball." Adora watched as she walked away and sighed in defeat. She got up and went to find Glimmer.

…..

Glimmer watched from the floor above as Bow and Perfuma entertained a group of their friends. Adora fell back into a couch next to her breaking her concentration.

"Where have you been?"

Adora sighed "I told you, winning over Frosta. Actually scratch that failing to win over Frosta. She told me to go talk up Princess Spark apparently she is having a really hard time with Horde forces on her land." Adora stopped talking when she looked up and noticed Glimmer wasn't paying attention. "Are you okay?" She followed her gaze and saw Bow and Perfuma laughing. "Why does it bother you so much?" 

"It doesn't Bow can hang out with who ever he wants. I just.... I never had many friends, okay? Its always just been me and Bow, but now what if he likes his new friends better than me?" Adora rubbed Glimmers back reassuringly. 

"That's not gonna happen Glimmer. Bow isn't the type to just leave his old friends behind, and neither am...."

Adora's voice cut off as she watched Scorpia and Catra enter the ball. Adora and Glimmer ran to the throne as Scorpia and Catra finished their introductions.

"Revered hostess you can't let them in they're from the Horde." 

Catra smirked as they spoke. "Revered hostess Princess Scorpia was invited as per rules of this ball. Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for."

…..

The mention of the Horde had caught Spark's attention as she drew closer to the throne. 

"Princess Adora the rules state clearly that all princesses and their chosen guest are welcome."

"They're up to something I can feel it you have to..."

"That's enough! You look at me and see a child, but I have worked to hard to gain respect, only to throw it away because you feel they are up to something. For centuries the All-Princess Ball has been neutral ground I will not dishonor that legacy. Scorpia is a princess. Princesses get their plus ones." Adora and Glimmer were grabbed and thrown down from the stairs. Spark watched as the two woman made their way down the stairs and when the tall one of the two looked up at her and smiled Spark remember her leading the last attack against her wall. Spark shook her head and grabbed Burn tightly by the arm. "Horde allowed to stay at the All-Princess Ball." she said in disgust as she made eye contact with Frosta. "Ill take my leave revered hostess." She said with a curtsy before disappearing with Burn in a orange flame.

…..

The altercation caught the eyes of many before they turned back to their collective groups. Adora and Glimmer glared up at Catra and Scorpia as they approached. "Really Adora I'm shocked. We're not breaking any rules. Didn't you read the invite? And then your flame friend. I was surprised to even see her here with her kingdoms wall on the edge of falling. No worries Lightopia as they call it will fall by the end of the week." Adora glared as she listened to the state of Princess Sparks kingdom. 

"From now to the second this ball ends. I'll be watching. Where ever the two of you go, I go."

…..

Spark reappeared in her bedroom growling in anger. "She really let those Horde officers stay at the All-Princess Ball." Spark said as she let go of Burn and started to pace the room.

"You should not have left like that Princess it will look bad on you." Spark ignored him as she stopped pacing and walked back to her window over looking her kingdom. She sat quietly as Burn awaited his order. "I refuse to let my kingdom fall Burn." Spark stood as she made her way to her door.

"Where are you going princess."

"The eternal flame." Spark said as she stepped through her doors. "There must be something more I can do."


	2. The Princess Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccedentesiast: (n.) Someone who fakes a smile, when they all they want to do is cry, disappear, and/or die.

Spark made her way down the long stair case to her main court room. The eternal fire roared a little quieter than the last time she was here. As she came to the last steps the warmth of the eternal flame welcomed her. Spark had only ever felt completely comfortable when in this room the familiar warmth and orange glow always seemed to help put her ever hectic mind at ease. Spark approached the flame with a small smile.

"Hello old friend."

She said before laughing at herself realizing that the eternal flame was in fact the closest thing she felt she had to a friend lately. Netossa was great but she could never compete with the true love between her and Spinnerella. Spark took a deep breath in embracing the bond between her magic and the eternal flame, she felt it weaken with everyday. She let out a breath as she put her magic into the flame, she watched the temporary increase in the sizzle before her.

"This will help but as time goes it will continue to drain me, I will need something more permanent before then."

Spark turned as she took in all her options. Her walls weaken her people are afraid and so is she. Her source of magic is dying out and she can't go to anyone for help. Silent tears began to fall as Spark remembered her life over the years.

"It's hard to remember anything but the misery lately."

She said to no one but herself, the flames in the room all died out with her plummeting mood. Spark shook herself out of it as she noticed the decrease of light in the room.

"No I can't let myself be weak, not in times like this."

She wiped her tears as she began to make her way back up the stairs. "Burn!" she called as she saw this light of his flame head approach.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Tell me everything you know about the legend of She-ra."

…..

Spark stared out her window at the distant beam in the sky. The news of Glimmers capture and rescue had spread quickly after the events of the All-Princess Ball. The death of Entrapta seem to take a blow on the growing alliance, The growing alliance that had still not reached out to Spark. The flame princess sighed as she looked on and now Bright Moon's distress beacon lit up the darkening sky.

"What good have they been to me?"

Spark stated aloud as she debated with herself. Bright Moon only brought up bad memories and no one has extended a hand to Lightopia in the years since....  
Spark cut off her own thought process not wanting to approach that subject. She looked to her kingdom and went outside herself.

"I have to think that this will benefit me in the future if I end up in need of help."

Spark stood and dressed in her casual attire for combat. She hesitated as she looked in the mirror. Memories flashed before she shut her mind.

"I will not let her stop me from helping innocent people."

Spark shut her eyes before shooting off in a fireball towards Bright Moon. As she approached the area she noticed the black and white of the forest. Right as Frosta the ice princess landed next to She-ra Spark came down in her fiery explosion on three Horde vesicles. The crowd looked over at her in disbelief before Netossa smiled.

"Princess Spark!"

The glowing eight foot woman yelled happily as I nodded.

"I hope you don't mind I took these ones out."

Spark said cooly as she approached the crowd and She-ra just smiled.

"Hey hothead."

Netossa said with a smile and Spark smiled back. 

"Hey."

She said as she stood next to her Spinnerella smiled at her from the other side of Netossa.

"I knew we could count on you."

Spark smiled greatfully. She-ra smiled before turning back to the Horde general in front of them. She let seriousness over take her expression as she yelled.

"For Etheria!"

A light erupted from She-ra's sword that sent a wave out wards. As the light reached the moon gem it regained its glow bringing color back to the surrounding area the light wave continued outwards effecting all the gems of the princesses. As the light reached the eternal flame Spark felt a wave of power she hadn't felt from the flame in a long time. Spark held her surprised expression before smirking. Glimmer appeared before She-ra with a small pop.

"Yes!"

"Glimmer! You're sparkling again!"

Bow said happily as Spark glanced over at their interaction.

"Yeah . What'd I miss?"

"The princess are united. This is how it's supposed to be."

She-ra said excitedly.

"What do you say? Ready to finish this?"

Mermista said towards Perfuma happily.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Perfuma said with a giggle. Netossa smiled next to Spinerella.

"We're in."

"Let's do this already."

Frosta said impatiently as Spark slightly shook her head.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Spark said while crouching down. In an instant the group jumped into action. Spark threw fire balls at the two tanks to her right before Mermista drowned out three more. Perfuma came in with her vines wrapping up two tanks before lifting leaves that Frosta froze and used to freeze three. The shot from the tank ahead of the four of them came fast before anyone could respond Netossa jumped in front of them catching the shot in her magical net and throwing it back at the target. Spinnerella picked up the rubble using her wind to bring in a flaming ship. Sparks amazed expression didn't leave her face as Glimmer teleported over them dropping a sea captain in Mermista's arms. Glimmer then teleported to Bow who was running along a growing weed from Perfuma. Teleporting him in the air allowing him to get off shots before teleporting them back to the safety of a rock nearby. As a tank to their left took aim Spark quickly jumped in front of the two throwing a quick fireball it's way. She turned back and smiled at the kids as She-ra flew in on a flying horse and shot light beams from her sword. She-ra jumped landing on the rock with them as her sword started to glow again. As she looked down Bow and Glimmer placed their hands on the sword smiling at her. Spark placed her hand on Glimmers shoulder smiling, Frosta placed her hand on Spark followed by Perfuma and Mermista. Netossa, Spinerella, and Sea Hawk placed their hand on the shoulder following Bow. The group smiled as She-ra lifted the sword and brought forth a rainbow wave of magic that took out the last of the Horde force. The group cheered as they hugged eachother.

"ADVENTURE!"

Sea Hawk screamed as the group came together. Adora watched as Catra and Scorpia sped away on a Horde vehicle before being snapped out of it by Bow.

"Adora its over. Bright Moon is saved."

"And the princesses are finally united." Glimmer added looking over excitedly. "We did it."

"That is how it's done in the sea!" Mermista yelled as Sea Hawk hugged her. "Really good job!"

"Good job girls onto the next!" Netossa said as she snuggled up to Spinnerella. "I knew we could count on you hot head!" Netossa said with a smile, Spark smiled and nodded in response.

"Yeah we did things together!" Frosta yelled before jumping into Perfuma's arms. "Isn't it wonderful?" Perfuma asked in response as she smiled and hugged the young girl.

All heads turned as the queen glided down towards them. They all bowed as Queen Angella's feet touched the ground she came towards Spinnerella, Netossa, and Spark as she landed grabbing Sparks shoulder. "Thank you." She said with a smile before moving towards Mermista and nodding. Angella and Glimmer ran to each other embracing as they met. Angella looked up gesturing She-ra over. Bow laughed happily and pushed She-ra into the hug following close behind her. The horse leaned in as well while the queen spoke. "Thank you Adora." She said while wrapping her wings around the group. She-ra transformed back into Adora before leaning into the hug with tears in her eyes. 

…..

Catra tsked as she approached the steps to Hordak's throne. Scorpia and Entrapta behind her. As they came to stand in front of the man he spoke.

"Force Captain it seems your experiment has failed."

"On the contrary!" Entrapta yelled from behind her. "The experiment was a huge success. I know more about first one's tech than ever. This is just the beginning."

Catra spoke up annoyed "I got us closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has. Not to mention the whispering woods is still in ruins. Etheria is ours for the taking."

Hordak stood as she ended her sentence walking towards her while glaring. "Very well force captain Catra. You will have other chances to prove your worth to me as my second in command." Catra smiled before looking at the woman to her right and left. "We won't disappoint you."

…..

Spark threw flame balls at three of the round walking bots as Perfuma caught the other three in her weeds. "Hey robot face watch where you step." She said as she made her weeds into a rope and got ready to through them.

"Hey hey hey! Not that....." Sparks voice trailed off as Perfuma let them go. "way the rest of the team is over there." Perfuma blushed and nervously laughed as they took off that direction. As the bots approached Bow looked up and paled slightly as he yelled.

"INCOMING!"

Bow barely jumped out of the way as the bots hit one quickly tumbled straight towards Frosta. The young princess gasped right before Mermista jumped in front with her water. "Got it!" She yelled as she caught it and threw it to the side where Bow quickly finished it with an arrow.

"Sorry Frosta."

Perfuma let go as she came in on a vine.

"Wow flower princesses can't aim." Mermista said smartly while snickering. Spark laughed as she landed in a firery entrance. Bow looked uncomfortable as Perfuma stuttered.

"I... I'm... I'm WORKING ON IT!" Perfuma yelled while blushing. "It's okay Sun Flower we all gotta work on something." Spark said with a reassuring smile as Perfuma smiled back.

"Look out!" Frosta yelled as a bot appeared behind them.

"I got it!" Glimmer yelled back as she teleported on top of it and away with it. Glimmer reappeared high in the air letting the bot go before teleporting back to the group as the bot exploded far off behind her. "Thanks for dropping in." Glimmer said smugly Spark smirked as Frosta jumped to her side laughing.

"Hahaha Dropping in that's a good one! Cause you dropped him from the sky. Good one!" Frosta said as she punched Glimmer with her ice fist still equipped. The group split back up as they continued fighting the bots. Spark stood and observed Perfuma as she brought a plat back to life.

"Poor woods they'll never be able to regrow if the bots won't stop attacking. Spark looked up and over to Bow as he studied a defeated bot, Just as he leaned in to get a closer look Frosta came over and punched a big dent in the defeated bot.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Bow yelled angrily as Frosta laughed. "You're welcome." She said before running off again. Bow looked back down at the bot as Spark approached.

"What are you trying to figure out?" Spark asked curiously. Bow jumped and turned to her. "Oh Princess Spark you scared me." Spark only looked up at him for a moment before looking back down to the bot clearly wanting her question answered. 

"I don't know what it is but there's something off about these bots." Spark nodded as she looked down on the machinery a second more before more bots made their way out of the tree line. Spark looked up at the on coming bots before quickly spinning and letting off a powerful wave of fire defeating the bots. "Well I hope you are able to find out what it is." She said before moving on. Bow looked shocked as Perfuma came to his side. 

"It's scary how powerful she really is." Perfuma whispered as she watched the woman press foreword. Bow shook his head as he responded. "No I remember her from before, her magic isn't scary it's rather beautiful. All that power she wields yet she managed to take down those bots without hitting one inch of the forest. I think everyone just needs to give her a chance." Perfuma smiled and nodded as she ran foreword to catch up with the flame princess.

…..

Spark walked the hallway of Bright Moon as she approached the war room she over heard Glimmer talking. "You should've seen it with the moonstone super charged I've been so much more powerful. I took out, like, atleast five bots." 

"Just like the day before that, and the day before that." Bow said slightly annoyed. "So what are we supposed to do? Not fight? We have to protect the woods. The Horde is going to keep taking ground until it regrows." Glimmer said as Spark rounded the corner.

"I know but how long can we keep this up?" "Until the forest has regrown and no longer needs round the clock protection." Spark butted in as she came to stand next to Bow.  
"Princess Spark," Adora said surprised. "I'm so glad to have you fighting along our side with the Princess Alliance!" Spark smiled and nodded as Bow spoke back up.

"Did you learn anything from Light Hope?"

"Uhh… Getting way better at transforming my sword. Look." Adora said nervously before transforming her sword into a pitcher. Adora threw a thumbs up as Spark giggled.

"A pitcher" Bow said with false amazement and laughs. "That's so useful."

"Sure we can have a picnic one the woods regrow." Glimmer said less than amused. "We should turn it into a dagger." Princess Frosta said appearing over Glimmers shoulder. "Right Glimmer? Did you see me take out that bot with ice daggers?" Glimmer jumped as she turned to Frosta.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time." Frosta said kind of defeated.

"A dagger isn't a bad idea I can make fire daggers."

Frosta raised her eyebrow in distrust but her curiosity was written on her face. Glimmer looked annoyed as she looked at Adora and Adora shrugged.

"Well we have to go we have an important meeting."

"The war council? I'm heading there too. You better hurry you're going to be late." Frosta said before running off. "Do we have a new addition to the Best Friend Squad?" Bow said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Oh now don't be so mean Glimmer, she reminds me a lot of you when you were younger." Princess Spark said with a smile. Glimmer blushed as she continued towards the war room causing Adora and Bow to laugh. As they entered the war council room Spark tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry I think that's my chair." Perfuma said to Mermista with a smile.

"Yeah don't you find it helpful to shift perspective sometimes?" Perfuma took in a shaky breath as Spark smiled and looked ahead.

"Aunt Casta! You made it!" Glimmer said excitedly causing Spark to freeze in her place.

"I wouldn't miss it dearest. The first war room of the new alliance. How exciting."

"Yes it's a shame you couldn't be there when the new alliance was formed." Angella said spitefully.

"I knew you'd bring that up..." Casta's voiced trailed off as she made eye contact with Spark the room went quiet as the group went between the two. Spark broke the eye contact and elegantly took her seat next to Perfuma. Ignoring the older woman. Angella quickly took the sign and moved the conversation along.

"Well we have a great deal to discuss. Please take your seats. Swift Wind what news do you bring from the west?"

Swift Wing began as the virtual map appeared. "The Horde has gained more territory in the west. But with the help of Netossa and Spinnerella our forces have managed to recapture Thaymor. Again." Spinnerella and Netossa fist pumped as he continued. "Also why don't I get a chair? Everyone else has a chair, I want a chair."

"A chair of course. I will see to it." Angella said slightly frustrated, Spark giggled at the inquiry catching Castaspella's attention. The dark hair woman couldn't take her eyes off the flame princess. All these years of heart ache and wonder and here she is sitting across the table as beautiful as ever. Grown into a beautiful young woman, yet she is so far from Casta's reach not because of the table but because of her biggest mistake the years after it. The conversation around the table faded to nothing in Casta's ears as she looked at Spark. Spark for the most part did extremely well at ignoring the older woman's eyes on her and when Bow stood and mentioned capturing a bot Spark was quick to support him earning an appreciative smile from him as she smiled back. Casta looked between Bow and Spark many times not liking the energy she always though Bow had feelings for her young niece but this look between the flame princess and Bow was unsettling her.

"An excellent idea Bow" Angella said breaking Casta's concentration. "This could turn the tides for us. Glimmer you will take your patrol out to capture a bot for Bow. So he can study and carry out his plan. Netossa and Spinnerella you will travel with Spark back to her kingdom the ground in the west the Horde is taking is growing increasingly close to Lightopia. We will not let your kingdom fall Spark." Spark smiled appreciatively as she nodded and stood. Netossa and Spinnerella joined her side as she made towards the door. 

"Come on hot head lets go protect your kingdom." Spark smiled her friends way as she nodded in agreement. As the group made their way out of the war room. Angella looked to Casta. 

"I know we do not get along." Angella said and put a hand up as Casta went to respond. "I have resented you for what you did to that girl for far to long, you are a completely different person after Micah..." Angella paused as her eyes clouded near tears. "You are a completely different person Castaspella." Casta smiled as she went to thank her Angella's hand went up again. "While you are a completely different person, that scar is still present on Spark. She cut off everyone, everyone for years because of you Casta. I have learned to forgive you, you have got past your evil ways but it is clear Spark is not ready to deal with your presence, I watched the fire in Lightopia die out when she.... You are a different person Casta but Spark is not, I will not allow you to do that to her again so whatever you feel towards her please let it go. Etheria cut her off but Netossa, Spinerella and I know who she really is and we will not loose her again because of you." Casta had tears streaming as Angella got up and left. Casta screamed in frustration as she banged the table.

"but I l..." Casta whispered till her voice died as tears streamed from her face to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think I hope this is going well!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it this is my first time writing a fanfic I hope it goes well. Please let me know if anythings wrong I need critism.


End file.
